moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Arkin
Adam Arkin is an American television, film and stage actor and director. He played the role of Aaron Shutt on Chicago Hope. He has been nominated for numerous awards, including a Tony (Best Actor, 1991, "I Hate Hamlet") as well as 3 primetime Emmys, 4 SAG Awards (Ensemble, "Chicago Hope"), and a DGA Award ("My Louisiana Sky"). In 2002, Arkin won a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Directing in a Children's Special for "My Louisiana Sky". He is also one of the three actors to portray Dale "The Whale" Biederbeck on Monk. As of 2007 he starred in the NBC drama Life. In 2009 he portrayed villain Ethan Zobelle, a white separatist gang leader, on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. He is the son of Oscar winning actor Alan Arkin. Career Arkin has appeared in various television series such as Northern Exposure (CBS, 1990–95), where he played the mercurial barefooted chef Adam, and Chicago Hope (CBS, 1994–2000). He appeared in two Law & Order episodes, Self Defense (Season 3, 1992), as jewelry store owner, George Costas and in Red Ball (Season 16, 2005), as a district attorney named Charles Graham. He has also appeared in Picket Fences (Season 2 Episode 13). Other recent television appearances include The West Wing (1999) (as trauma specialist and psychologist Dr. Stanley Keyworth), Frasier, as an obsessive fan of Frasier's, for which he was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series, Boston Legal, Baby Bob, Monk and 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter (2002). As of 2007 he starred in the NBC drama Life in the role of Ted Earley. He plays a white separatist leader named Ethan Zobelle during the second season of the FX series Sons of Anarchy reuniting with former 8 Simple Rules cast mate Katey Sagal. In 2011, he appeared in The Closer episode, To Serve With Love (Season 7) as a suspect named Steven Hirschbaum. He also portrayed mob boss Theo Tonin on Justified in 2011. His film appearances include Hitch[[(2005) and [[Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998). Arkin is also a theatre actor where he has performed in Broadway, Off-Broadway and regional theatre productions, including most recently, both the South Coast Repertory world premiere and Broadway production of Brooklyn Boy by playwright Donald Margulies. In addition he is known for his directing work, having done episodes of Grey's Anatomy, Boston Legal, The Riches, Dirt, Ally McBeal, Sons of Anarchy and Justified. He won an Emmy for directing the Showtime television film My Louisiana Sky. In April 2008, Arkin guest-starred on the web series Gorgeous Tiny Chicken Machine Show.] He recently played the part of a divorce lawyer in the film A Serious Man (2009) directed by Ethan and Joel Coen. Adam also played a minor role in the NPR radio drama of Star Wars, A New Hope (1981). The voice of Fixxer. For PBS, he voiced Meriwether Lewis in Ken Burns' The Voyage of the Corps of Discovery (1997). Related Links *IMDB *[[W:C:justified:Adam Arkin|Adam Arkin at Justified Wiki]] *[[W:C:sonsofanarchy:Adam Arkin|Adam Arkin at SAMCROpedia, the Sons of Anarchy Wiki]] Category:Actors Category:Directors